This invention relates generally to a concrete mixer truck and particularly to a device for driving and supporting a drum of the truck. A principal object of this invention is to provide an improved construction for such a device which allows components thereof to be subjected to a minimum bending moment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which is inexpensive to manufacture.